Christian crisis
by IliveforColfer11
Summary: Her eyes are like a drug to him, and everytime he looks into them, he doesnt care what God says about sins of the flesh. All he cares about is what it would feel like to be right up next to her, Kissing her, touching her. Joe Hart is Christian. Savannah Lake is too. But they are a danger to each other when it comes to their faith. Trouble forthcoming? Joe Hart's love story. 1 Oc
1. The eyes

_Hiya everyone! i sincerely welcome everyone to my newest fanfic, Christian crisis_.

**_Authors note: This chapter is a little bit of a prologue at the begining, and then after the first page break, chapter 1 begins. My OC character Savannah is 15 years old and a sophomore at McKinley in glee. This is an au, with maybe some canon if i feel like putting in some stuff strictly for the glee club. and i love Klaine, so i'll probably throw some of them in here too. But this is a Joe Hart and Savannah story. But i promise, it'll be great!_**

….

Joe often found himself staring at her from his locker down the hall. Her long curly hair that ran down to just below the middle of her back. Her massive eyes that were a deep, and often dark green color.

Shy and quiet, until you give her a song to sing, and then she has a voice so melodious that it brings him weak to his knees. When she solo's in show choir, her voice never fails to bring him to a sitting position, or a frozen standstill statue. She is ALWAYS SMILING no matter how terrible her day was. She gets good grades, she has friends that she often hangs around with, and the best thing about her. She is a Christian too.

….

I knew how much I liked her. I have liked her for a long time now. Months! But I can never work up the courage to ask her to go out with me. Every time I look at her, I get lost in her eyes, and find myself staring and can't form a coherent thought anymore. And then by the time I am finally able to tear my gaze away from her, she gets pulled away. Her dad texts that he is outside to pick her up, her friend comes and pulls her away to go somewhere together, there is a glee club meeting that we are late for. There is always SOMETHING. The conversations always end the same way.

"Well I have to go right now but, I hope I talk to you soon Joseph. Bye."

Despite the fact that we are both in glee together, we don't talk much more than our locker side conversations where I stammer like an idiot, and surely stare at her at a near drool point.

Sometimes, I feel like she might be blushing back, but it's probably all in my head…. She's way to perfect to ever dig me.

But I don't care. I have decided a solution. I have got to at least ask her to go out with me one time. To see if she likes me back. If I just don't make eye contact with her, I can get the words out!

I walked up to her slowly as she was reading an open textbook resting on the shelf in her locker. Gazing at her has seriously become my favorite thing to do. I think I do more staring at Savannah than I do studying. You can really learn a lot about a person by looking into their locker. When I look into Savannah's, I can see that she loves her family, she has a hamster, her favorite colors are yellow and purple, and she is completely in love with Ricky Martin. Even if she didn't go to my church, you can see that she is a Christian because of the psalms scripture that is written on her little wipe board along with the message, "Don't forget to pray today."

Everything about Savannah Lake is perfection. And I'm going to do this.

"Hey Savannah." I called to her walking right up beside her with a nervous wave.

She smiled so bright, and every time she did, I can swear that she likes me too. That smile has to mean something.

"Hi Joseph. How was your weekend?" she asked me, and she reached in to hug me.

Oh god, she smells like….. something beautiful. I have to find out what that is so that I can label what it is that makes her smell so amazing. And every time she embraces me, I have a hard time letting go. And I hope that she doesn't realize it. And if she does notice, that is incredibly embarrassing.

I let her go before my thoughts cold get any further away from me, and remembered that she asked me how my weekend was.

"Oh. It was. It was fine. I actually wanted to ask you something." I was looking nervously at my feet and I wanted to look into her eyes. I swear, it was like gravity was pulling me directly by the dreads to look up and stare into those eyes like I do every single time I look at her.

But no! that would be counter productive. I've got to get this out! I've got too. And if I see that beautiful green twinkle, I'll turn into a stuttering idiot like I always do and she'll end up having to go to class, or to lunch with a friend… Something that means I don't get to talk to her anymore.

I looked up and into her locker now. She put a clip into her book and then closed it, put in against her chest under crossed arms, and closed her locker door.

"Sure Joe. What's up?"

I was freezing….. I was blanking… Because darn it, I made eye contact!

"Uh- I uh- I wa- I's- …"

STUPID STUPID STUPID! Just ask her!

I tried to look away from that gaze, but my body was making it's own decisions right now. Thankfully, Marley came up beside us, and Savannah looked away from me to look at her, and I was freed.

I sighed.

She then, stealing my moment, like everyone does, bubbled out, "Hey Savannah, I have a duet idea for glee. Can you come to the auditorium with me?"

I knew that was it. This is how it always ends. I never get to ask or talk to her at all because something else pulls her away.

"You know what?" She said to Marley matter of factly, "I'll be there soon. Give me a minute."

That was new. She usually just said, "do you mind?" or "Want to talk later?" or I've got to go but I'll see you?" and I always did the same thing.

Nodded and said, "ye- yeah sure." And waved an anxious and love struck wave.

But this time Marley looked at me and smiled, and then raised her eyebrows at Savannah and said, "Oh. OK. I'll wait for you in there then… Hi Joe."

"Hi Marley." I said quietly, and she winked at Savannah, and retreated down the hall.

What was the wink for?

Ah! She does like me back! Alright! I'm doing this!

"What were you going to ask me Joe?" She asked me moving a strand of hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. If it was hard looking at her, it was torture having her skin come in contact with mine.

I looked at her pretty hair falling over her shoulders, avoiding her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go to the mini golf place with me sometime? Maybe… This weekend?"

There. I asked.

Her cheeks turned a faint crimson, and she hugged her book tighter and mumbled, "Um. Sure. That… That sounds really nice."

I sighed. I knew I never had a chance with- Wait what!? Did she just say yes?!

"Really?" I asked not caring anymore about a filter, and I looked at her directly now, immediately getting lost.

She nodded again, still blushing, and then I exhaled. "G-great! I'll uhm… I'll see you in glee, and we can- can uh-…"

I was freezing…. Blanking… What was I going to say?

"Yeah. Yeah ok. I'll talk to you later." She shouldered her side backpack and came right in front of me. I thought she was reaching in to hug me, but she surprised the heck out of me by kissing my cheek lightly. She had to get on her tip toes to do it, but when she was back flat on the floor, I was barely breathing. She blinked a few times, and it was then that I realized how freaking long her eyelashes are. Have they always been that long and gorgeous?

"Bye Joseph." She turned to walk away swiftly and I just stood, oblivious to everything around me.

Not only do I have a date with Savannah Lake, but she kissed me on the cheek…..

I think I may already be in heaven.

…..

**_A/n: Please let me know what you guys think? I have been literally been dreaming about this story in my head since I saw glee project like 5 months ago and realized how hot Samuel Larsen is. And I love my OC so much! I needed to get this written. Please please please leave a review and I will write another chapter for this as soon as possible. The more people review, the Faster I promise an update! Thanks for reading._**


	2. Nerves!

_A/n: so excited about this fic. Thanks so much to my three reviewers, even two of them don't count. Lol. One was my mom, and one was my friend who only reviewed cus I asked her too. Lol. But they're all appreciated just the same. I have been dreaming this up for a week, and think its about time I write it down. J_

**Joe Pov**

I knew that by asking my mom this, she would start to go all 'mom' on me, and give m the talk, and all that stuff, but it was best to get it over with now than have her find out later.

"Hey mom?"

She was stirring something on the stove, and she didn't look up to answer me. "What do you need Joey?"

Here goes.

"I have a date in Saturday. I was just….. Wondering if that is okay?" I asked hesitantly.

She dropped her spoon and abruptly turned to face me now, and the shock on her face turned quickly to an ecstatic expression.

Thank god!

"A date?" she asked walking toward me with her arms out. I accepted her hug and chuckled. "Yes mom, a date. We're going to the mini golf and water park tomorrow."

"Well, tell me already?! Who's your date? What's her name?"

I knew that my answer would please her. Savannah and I go to the same church, and her family knows my family, and of course my mom approves. As long as I date a chistian girl, I have her support.

"You know Savannah Lake, from church. She's in my youth group."

As if it were even possible, her eyes shone brighter, and she clapped her hands in silent joy for me while she squealed in delight. Inside, I was shaking my head.

_Oh mom…._

_….~~…_

**Savannah Pov**

**I can't believe that I have a date with Joseph Hart tomorrow. I have only been crushing on him for like… ever, since I was what, 13? And he waltzed into my youth group, freshly moved from Canada. He had the most gorgeous eyes, and perfectly shapen mouth, with extremely kissable lips!**

**He was definitely gorgeous, and I am going out with him.**

**I set out my bathing suit, yellow and blue flowered one piece, to satisfy mom by convering my stomach, and with a skirt at the bottom to satisfy my dad.**

_I'm telling you the truth. To a man, the farther up your legs we can see, the farther up we want to see. You need to show as little skin as possible._

I suppose I should just be happy to have gotten a new swim suit in the first place. They were both pretty skeptical about letting me date at all. My mom said that I should wait until I am 16, but upon my many pleadings this week at the dinner table, and my hopeless begging.

_'Mom, please? I really really like him.'_

_"Yeah, well honey that's what worries me…. I would say no if it was any other guy. But since we know Joe and his family, and he goes to our church, I suppose I have no reason to say no."_

Thankfully, she gave in. My dad however, was a lot more skeptical.

_"I don't know honey. I don't think she is ready to be dating. Boys at this age… I just don't trust them. Christian or not. He is still a teenaged boy."_

_I rolled my eyes. Ugh, he is allllways worried about some boy coming in a stealing my virtue._

_"Dad, can't you trust me? You don't have to trust him, but just trust me. I'm not ready to do anything more than go out with him, and have fun, and maybe kiss goodnight. That's it. He's really cute dad, and he's nice, and he's smart, and he has a dreamy voice, and he likes me back daddy! Please?"_

_He sighed in deep thought and he looked at my mom who had a mouth full, and shook her head. "Don't look to me. I already said my thoughts."_

_He turned back to me, and I crossed my hands together in pleading. "Please please please?"_

He said he would think about it, and then yesterday, he picked me up from school, and drove me straight to the shopping center.

_"Why are we here dad?"_

_He turned to me with a half smile._

_"Your mom said that you need a new outfit for your…. Your date tomorrow…"_

_I squealed, and reached to hug him! "Thank you thank you thank you Daddy!"_

_I got out of the car and screamed! "Yes!"_

And that's how I ended up here, with a new bathing suit, and a new outfit for tomorrow! I am soooo excited! Joseph Hart, here I come.

….~~…..

**Joe Pov**

Was it cheesy to have a single rose to give to her today for our first date?

No, no, Kurt said it's not cheesy at all. It's romantic. I spent the better half of Friday's Glee talking to Kurt, and he was giving me tips on how to be romantic. I tried asking Blaine, but… yeah no… And I think going to Kurt was a genius idea. He had all of these purely brilliant tips on how to get the girl, and keep the girl.

_"But how am I supposed to keep engaged in conversation when all I do is stutter like an idiot around her? Whenever I make eye contact with her, it's like my mind is wiped clean of all clear thought." I said, wanting to smack myself._

_"It seems like the problem here is with eye contact, so you have to find a way to make yourself immune to her psychedelic eye magic that she apparently has." Kurt said._

_"Does she do that to you too?" I asked excited for moment that I may not be the only one affected by Savannah's mesmerization._

_Kurt chuckled. "Yeaaaaahhh, No. I look at Savannah all the time and all I see is 'girl'. But last year when Blaine and I started dating, I would find myself daydreaming more often than not, and gazing at him from across the room. I'd get lost in those perfect pools of amber." Kurt sighed dreamily, and I knew that he was thinking about them._

_"How did you break out of it?" I asked._

_Kurt laughed again. "Oh, I didn't. I still haven't. As a matter of fact, I hung a picture of him up in my locker to stare at when he didn't go to this school yet, and then when I transferred back to Mckinley, I rehung it and kept it hanging until he found it when he transferred here at the beginning of the school year."_

_My eyes widened. "What happened when he found it?"_

_Kurt actually smiled. "I proceeded to die of eternal embarrassment. Until he kissed me and told me that he found it adorable. And then showed me his own locker which had SEVERAL pictures of me hanging in it. I didn't feel so bad anymore."_

_"But I don't think that Savannah will find my random stammers and nothingness." I argued, feeling frustration._

_"Trust me Joe. I know what I'm talking about. Just get her the rose. And then get her plus one rose every date until you've gotten her a dozen. Otherwise, it'll get __**really**__ expensive. Once you are out on the date with her, you should be able to gradually become more and more immune to the effect that her eyes have on you. Just go out with her first. And see what happens."_

And that is how I ended up here, on a perfectly hot August day, in front of the mini golf course in board shorts, and a gray v neck t shirt, with a single yellow rose, and a shaky hand.

I took a deep breath seeing her walking up to me. She was wearing a yellow sundress, with white sandals, and a white headband. She looked pretty as ever. She was quickly approaching me…

I took another breath….. Here goes…

**_An: Please review everyone! Please please please review! Is eriously live for them like I live for air! Whoever reviews gets a pm with a preview from the next chapter! Please review! Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter, i am thinking shameless fluff and fun!_**


	3. Arcade!

**_A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE. I had strep throat for a week. Then my computer broke so I had to send it in. I couldn't afford to back it up so I had to send everything to my email.. gah! Such a slow process. I was working long hours, Of course, I suppose I can't use that one as an excuse considering I have been updating my other stories like nobody's business. So sorry! I'm back now though!_**

**_I hope you enjoy this fluffy date! :)_**

**_Savannah's Pov_**

"Joe. Thank you! You're so sweet." I told him accepting the rose from him.

I was sure I was blushing like a tomato.

"I'd be lying if I said that it was my idea. Kurt has been, slipping me top secret 'get the girl and keep her' information."

I shook my head. Oh how I love that best friend of mine. "It's funny how he is 100% gay, and somehow, he is an expert on heterosexual romance."

Joe just nodded. "You look really pretty."

I am blushing so hard, I might get a sunburn from it. That's how red my cheeks surely are.

He put his hand out for me to take, and said, "Shall we?"

I took his hand and I swear, I felt a jolt of electricity. The both of us looked down at our hands, and blushed red when we met eyes.

Joe seemed to be gazing at me and unable to move.

"Uhm, Joe. Are- are we going inside?"

He just kept looking at me, and he wasn't even blinking. I blushed so much, and turned my head away from him. I felt somehow very vulnerable by him staring at me.

"Yeah!" he almost shouted, coming out of his trance. "Yeah, let's go inside."

He squeezed my hand and led us inside. We had to go through the arcade to get to the golf course, and it was extremely hot and must in here. But it was an arcade,

"Dance dance revolution!" I exclaimed passing the big game.

"Do you play it?" Joe asked.

I just nodded excitedly and looked beside it. "Ooh, and time crisis!"

I turned my blushing to face him, and he looked awed at me again. "Can we come back to the arcade after mini-golf, and play some games in here?"

….~…..~…..~…..~….~…..~….~….~

**Joe Pov**

Why is she asking me? I would take her to freaking Hawaii right now if she asked me. I'd take her on a date to the freaking moon. Of course we can play in the arcade!

And is she freaking even real? She plays Ddr AND time crisis?!

How am I on a date with this perfect girl right now?

"Why don't we play now?" I managed to get out after staring for I don't even know how long because time and space seemed to disappear for a while there.

I really need to figure out how to not get so lost in those pools of green. Kurt's right. I need to train myself.

She raised an eyebrow, and cocked her head a bit, so I further explained.

"Yeah. We can play games in here, and- and get all s-sweaty, and smelly. Then we can go and ch-check out the water slides and pool to cool off. And after that, you can embarrass me in uhm- mini-golf. Trust me, I'm that bad."

Thank you lord! I got all of that out with only a little bit of stuttering.

"Okay." She said so quietly it was almost unheard. She was looking down at her feet blushing a deep red that I can see even in this dark arcade only lit by video game lights.

And it is so gorgeous, her blushing like that.

I am so lucky to be on a date with her.

"Ddr first?" she asked after a minute of our silent blushing glances. I nodded.

"I call the right side!" She shouted then, running onto the machine. I just laughed! She is freaking adorable!

"We need game tokens." I chuckled out, just grinning at her with an amused glance.

Her shoulders slumped in embarrassment, and her blush was brightening on her cheeks again.

"I knew that." She whispered.

"Come on!" I said, still chuckling, and pulled her hand with me to the machines.

~….~….~…~….~…~…~…..~

To say that she is good at the game is a massive understatement! Her feet were moving so fast, they were blurry! I honestly stopped playing the game just to watch her.

"Joseph! This is a hard song! If you stop I'm gonna fail!" she pleaded out of breath still stepping, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her.

And she most certainly did NOT fail the song.

"You're amazing Savannah." I told her shaking my head.

"And you are cute." She answered.

_Not as cute as you. Not even close._

She was a bit shy and embarrassed when the date first started, But after we played DDR and I royally sucked, barely on light mode, I think that really broke the shyness out of her. Now, I am seeing the bubbly Savannah that I always see in glee.

After she royally kicked my tail in _Time crisis 3, _how the heck? But anyway, we played table hockey, and I finally beat her at something. But it wasn't by choice. I would've preferred to let her win.

"_Give it your all. Don't even think about letting me win."_

_"Deal." _I said, and we even shook on it.

They had arcade Mario kart, and that was a blast! But how is she beating me at freaking EVERYTHING!?

"Ok, I don't get it!" I said, after we'd been in the arcade for a good hour and a half. Now, we were walking out towards the water slides, ready to climb the ridiculous amount of stairs to the top. We'd definitely have a lot of time to get to know each other. "How are you so good at video games? I swear I'm not letting you win!"

She just laughed, and her shiny white teeth were gleaming with her smile.

"His name is Justin." She said looking over to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Your brother?"

"Mmhmm." She mumbled. "I spend way too much time on the Wii and Xbox with him. And he is home schooled, so he plays it a lot! But, the problem is, if I don't win, I'll have to hear him walk around the house all the time with bragging rights. Not happening."

I laughed, and we bumped shoulders as we got to the foot of the stairs where the lockers for belongings go. "Should we share a locker, or do you want your own?" I asked, not wanting to assume she was okay with mixing our stuff.

She locked eyes with me, and I was a goner.

God! Those eyes!

"Seriously? Joseph who cares! Of course we should share one! We are here together remember?"

She batted her eyelashes at me, and I lost sense of time. How long have we been standing here?

She took my towel from my hands and turned away from me to open a locker, and put our stuff in.

Ok, I'm free… For now.

But it didn't last.

I was trapped again when Savannah lifted her dress over her body, and I could swear that I was seeing it in slow motion.

TORTURE!

She placed her dress into the locker, balled up inside her towel, got a quarter from her bag, and then put it on the floor of the compartment. The rose I gave her, sticking out at the top.

"Joe?" She called in a sing song voice. "Hellooooo?"

"Huh?" I called, breaking out of my reverie. Oh god! She just caught me staring at her body!

I wasn't staring at her behind, or her chest even. Just her….

Her.

She was wearing a black and green tropical 1 piece bathing suit. It had like, a skirt on the waist part, and only a thin line of fabric covering the stomach. An inch less cloth, it would have been a bikini, and I wondered how much convincing it took to get her parents to let her get this suit.

But I like it a lot. A very lot!

"Your swim suit is…. It's very… Nice. You look….." I just trailed off with a sigh. I probably should NOT say what is on my mind.

That she is the nicest, prettiest, sexiest, most great smelling girl I have ever laid my eyes on! I don't want to do anything that might scare her way.

She just blushed deep again, so she knew what I was trying to say. But she snapped out of it quickly. "Are you coming Hazel eyes? You don't swim with a shirt do you? Because with you spending time with the glee guys in the weight room all the time, I know you have a nice torso under that shirt, and I won't lie! I want to see."

Is it possible to be in love on the first date?

She has no shame! No guilt! She says what is on her mind, and she is honest. She is funny, and beautiful! She has so much charisma, and still sass too.

She's freaking incredible.

Maybe I should tell her she looks hot. She just admitted to wanting to see me under the shirt!

But I didn't say anything this time. I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I might mumble 'Gahflargul horshnob' or something else insane that wouldn't make any sense at all.

Am I really on a date with perfection?

As I took the shirt off, she smiled at me, not even looking at my body yet, and she reached for my shirt. I let it go in my hands, and she put it on a hook in the locker, and shut the door. She put in the quarter she'd been holding to lock it, and then she turned to look at me.

I had a dopey grin on my face. And then, when her eyes traveled down my chest, I bit my lip is nervousness. What if I'm not built enough for her?

I don't look like Sam, or Jake, or Ryder or even Blaine shirtless. My six pack, if you could even call it that, isn't really defined. It's barely a six pack. I don't have an extremely visible amount of muscle on my arms either.

I'm not really uncomfortable to be shirtless. At least, I never have been before. I just feel pretty imperfect compared to the goddess in front of me.

Ok, that's not good. I shouldn't refer to her as a goddess. Is that Blasphemy? Is that idolizing, or having other gods before God?

I realized, that I didn't really care once she opened her mouth again.

"I might go to hell for this, but, you should really be required to go to school shirtless sometimes."

And before she could catch me with my mouth that was now gaping open, she stalked right past me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up the stairs, and to the water slides.

So she was trying to watch what she said too. Oh boy.

This date was turning out to be perfect!

~….~….~…~….~…~…~…..~

~….~….~…~….~…~…~…..~

**_A/n: sheesh! I knew all along exactly what I wanted to happen in this chapter! But I made the stupid mistake of always coming to this story last, and by the time I got to it, I was too tired to actually type out what I wanted to say! I'm an idiot! So finally, I said, screw it! I'm writing it. However, its 2 am, and I'm gonna regret it at work tmrw. But I love you guys! Worth it! _**

**_Next chapter, will be the remainder of the date! Whoo! Hopefully I won't keep you guys waiting as long as last time! Sheesh! Please review! I really love and cherish each review I get! I love you all!_**


	4. Authors note

hi everyone! i have to get my ass into gear and type out this message. This story is going on a ihatus as of... right now.

unfortunately, i am completely blocked for ideas at the moment, and i have a very busy schedule right now as well with the arrival of summer fast approaching.

I made a vow that i wouldnt let a story go over 2 months without being updated, and it has been 2 months today. I sat down at my computer tonight and i completely wasted an hour i didnt have free to begin with, trying to get some writing done. I managed only a paragraph. I tried writing for my other fics, and i got chapters out.

I will NEVER abandon a story. I will definitely come back to this at some point. and yes it'll be before 2015. lol. I have ideas for the middle of the story, but i have to write some fill in to get there, and at the moment, i think i should finish one of my fics before completely concentrating on this one.

but, i made a deal with myself that i would put one of my 5 stories on hiatus for the summer, and 'christian crisis' is the most recent story that i started. Its the least developed, and the least demanded.

Sorry to everyone who was loving it and looking forward to an update, but it's not going to be coming untill at least after the summer. but it WILL DEFINITELY come.

but please, check out some of my other four stories while you wait. : ) my OC SAVANNAH IS IN THE FIRST ONE. :)

I won't interfere with Klaine

i dreamed it for you dad

things went way too far

glee: we know this happened!


End file.
